My version of Wonderland
by RinoasWings
Summary: when my friends and I were debating who would be what character in Alice in Wonderland the idea popped into our insane little minds to make a story out of it, so here it is, our twisted version of Alice in Wonderland. Mild Swearing. I request at least one review per chapter.
1. Characters

**Characters;**

 **(Since the characters for this fanfic are based off of my dearest friends and colleagues I am only going to be using the first two initials of their names, some gender changes took place as well)**

(myself) as the White Jester, Valkyrie (Val)…Female

 _Valkyrie or Val as she prefers to be called was the White Queen's jester before the Queens death, Val has the ability to teleport much like the Cheshire Cat, she travels with Ace and has a great deal of pride in her ability to drive him up the wall, she has a laid back cheery personality unless something or someone dear to her is threatened, then she is a powerful opponent to behold._

Br. as the Red Knight, Ace S. Joker…Male

 _Ace was once the captain of the Red Queen's guard, until she declared him a traitor to the crown and had his face burned beyond recognition, when Val joined him it annoyed him greatly, but as time went on he found_ _himself enjoying her company no matter how she frustrated him, he wouldn't want anyone to know that though._

An. as the Cheshire Cat, Shiva…Female

 _Shiva usually stays out of any kind of affair and doesn't form many bonds with outsiders. sarcastic, insane and a twisted sense of humor are her most known attributes, her most prized possessions are her many large cats and her monstrous library, she also takes pride in her teleporting abilities, and even if she doesn't show it she sees Val as a younger sister of sorts, and will side with her in battle._

Da. as the Mad Hatter, Chris…Male

 _Even though his allegiance is technically to the Red Queen he is viewed as a neutral party_ _ **(like Shiva),**_ _unpredictable is his theme, he takes pride in his tall hat and his ability to dance on the tea table on a whim._

Aj. As the March Hare, Milo…Male

 _Milo is always either by the Red Queen or polishing his extensive pocket watch collection._

Ju. As Alice, Julie…Female

 _Julie is actually the second "Alice" to fall into wonder land, at first she wanders in the woods but soon takes refuge with the Hatter, Shiva joins them on occasion for a cup of tea._

Am. As the Caterpillar, Quistis…Female

 _Quiet and shy, Quistis is always sketching something on her note pad, so she rarely pays attention to whoever is speaking and sometimes forgets their there._

Co. as the Red Queen, (Queen, Highness, Majesty)…Female

 _Powerful, evil, and an extreme love of the color red, the Queen seeks total control through blood and terror, decapitating anyone who annoys or angers her with four well known words;_

 _"_ _Off with their head!"_


	2. prolouge

Prologue

A girl lay in the grass, her head resting on the book she had been reading, woke with a voice in her ear.

"Come Come girl and make haste, for my dear wonderland awaits." The girl sat up, and brushed her golden hair out of her face to see a rabbit, an unusual rabbit, she rubbed her blue eyes and put on her glasses she saw the creature more clearly, standing on his hind legs stood a large rabbit who adjusted his red vest and checked his watch.

"My name is Julie. Will you tell me yours?" Julie asked, convinced this was a silly dream.

"Yes Yes it's only fair, that I tell you I'm Milo the March Hare." Milo checked his watch again.

"What is that 'wonderland' you mentioned before?" Julie had heard bits and pieces from the book, and a vague knowledge of the characters but nothing more, instead of answering Milo simply pointed to a large oak tree that was nearby, when she walked over to it she let out a gasp.

"What is this?!" She was staring into a large dark abyss, Milo took her hand and let gravity take him down, Julie let out a shriek as she was dragged down with him.

"Welcome to Wonderland my dear, where you have everything to fear." Milo's words echoed as fell, deeper and deeper. "You've a date with your fate, you don't dare be late."

 **did I do ok? I'm kinda nervous since this is kinda my first actual fanficton*fidgets***


	3. Chapter 1- Val's perspective

The fire snapped and crackled quietly as we waited for our food to warm, Ace was staring at the fire in concentration as if glaring at it would warm the beans faster. As always his helmet covered his face, the orange tail that came out the top rested on his shoulder, his brown eyes glimmered gold in the firelight, when he bounced his knee in impatience I noted his baggy camouflage pants tucked in his black combat boots, his red trench coat was lying beside his great broad sword, he was wearing a black tee shirt that was tucked in, I giggled when he leaned in to glare even harder at the flames.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, now turning his glare to me.

"Ye doith know thouest glare doth not heat thine food faster." I said in a British accent, making a gesture at the fire, grinning. Ace's eyes narrowed in annoyance and I grinned wider.

"Don't start." Ace's hand twitched toward his sword. At that point I got up, sat down next to him and did something that I knew would set him off; I jabbed his shoulder with my index finger and said

"Poke!"

It was at that point that I had teleported to his other side to avoid his sword, which had sliced where I had been, I jabbed him again this time on the head

"Poke!"

I was forced to teleport again to avoid being cut in two this time landing on the lower branches of a nearby tree.

"Get back here you little brat!" He shouted, shaking his fist in my direction.

"Aww but this is so much fun!" My pout was quickly replaced by a huge smile; I really can't help teasing him when his reactions are so funny. The next twenty five minutes were spent by me teasing him just out of sword reach and him shouting insults and trying to cut me into little ribbons, in the end he was exhausted from trying to hack down the tree I was in, and I was still in one piece near hysterics in laughter.

"Curse *pant* you!" He told me this often, and considering how much I do this type of thing he has every right to, I smiled unfazed.

"You realize every other time you curse me your actually un- cursifying me." He looked up at me in confusion, "When you curse me when I'm already cursed the two curses cancel each other out therefore leaving me not very cursed" I elaborated thus earning a peeved look from down below.

"I would ask where your line of logic comes from, but I'm sure your answer would just as psychotic as you are." Ace glared, he does that quite often.

"You keep frowning like that your face is gonna freeze that way." I told him.

"Not like anyone's gonna see." He retorted and I noticed his shoulders had sagged the tiniest bit.

"Hey you keep moping both me and Shiva are gonna torture you till you stop." As one could probably tell I'm not the best at the comforting thing.

"That doesn't even make sense." He chuckled slightly.

"Well since neither of us are sleepy we might as well get going!" I grunted as I jumped down and started walking.

"Wrong way Val."

"I knew that." I said as I walked past him again.

 **Feel free to review! Seriously I wanna know if I'm doing good or if I need to tweak something.**


	4. Chapter 2

Now I bet your wondering 'what the hells going on?', Allow me to explain my world; the kingdom is ruled primarily by the Red Queen, her capital lies directly in the center of the land, there are four smaller towns; the City of Diamond lies north-ish of the Red Kingdom or the Queen's capital, the Valley of Spade lies south and is the closest to the Red Kingdom, the Town of Clover is in the southwest corner of the land, and finally there are the White Kingdom ruins, it was once a truly great city but was destroyed when the Red Queen took control. Then there are the Hatter's Dwelling, east of the Red Kingdom, and the Cheshire's Domain in the northeastern corner of the land and currently our destination.

"So why are we going to the Cheshire's Domain again?" Ace interrupted my train of thought from behind the map we had, why he thought it would help much I'm not sure since there are no main roads to the Cheshire's Domain.

"It's the only place where the queen has no spies, plus the Cheshire Cat is a dear friend of mine and I've been meaning to visit." I replied, grinning over my shoulder.

"Is he sane or is he more like you?" Ace deadpanned.

"Depends on you definition of 'sane'." I chirped, Ace sweat dropped.

"Sane as in not like you." I stopped and turned to face him.

"In that case no," A groan from Ace. " and he is actually a she FYI."

"Great now I'm outnumbered by insane females." The sarcasm is strong with this one.

"Yes yes May God have mercy on your poor soul." I waved as I walked away, Ace followed with a less than enthusiastic whine.

*********************************time skip*********************************************

"Hey Val?"

"Ya?"

"What in the name of all that is freakish and holy is that?"

Currently we are standing in front of the Cheshire's home, said home resembles a castle made of Halloween decorations and giant spikes **( it looks like the DWMA from soul eater, only cat themed).**

"It's a castle silly person, home of the Cheshire Cat!" I struck a pose.

"Dustin! No! Incoming!" I heard a shout and immediately dived to the ground, the fact that Ace did not was proven by the almost girlish squeak he made when Dustin, who happens to be a rather large lion, jumped him.

"Ahh! Get it off its gonna kill me help!" One would think his head was being gnawed on instead of getting licked by a tongue of sandpaper, I greeted the woman that ran up.

"Hey Shiva it's been a while." She waved a clawed hand, still out of breath.

"Suppose it has." Shiva righted her ruffled black shirt and simple jeans, not even bothering to try taming her violet and hot pink curls, before she turned her silted yellow eyes to the still panicking Ace and Dustin. "Who's your friend?"

"Shiva this is Ace S. Joker." She nodded in his direction.

"What does the 'S' stand for?" Ace had finally gotten Dustin off him and was about to answer when I beat him to it.

" Super grumpy." I suggested, Shiva snorted and a tick mark appeared on Ace's head.

"No, it's Suit." Ace objected, keeping a weary eye on Dustin.

"So what business does the White Jester and the Red Knight have at my door?" Shiva turned serious, she looked at Ace suspiciously.

"We carry the need and want of shelter to your door, and in return we will keep the secrets of your home." I answered, just as serious.

"Then speak the words of three, and we shall have an accord." She tensed, for if I were to answer wrong I would be ripped to shreds.

"Truth, loyalty and honor." I gave the correct answer, and Shiva relaxed.

"For which we can ask no more." She smiled and gestured to her home. "Come in friends, I've got supper in the oven."

"What was that about?" Ace asked

"A password of sorts, with the queen's spies in every crack and crevice we can never be too careful." I gave a bitter smile.

"So what would happen if you said the wrong password?"

"We would have been bite sized bits before either of us could take a step." Ace sweat dropped at my grim reply.

"Last one in here gets catnip sprayed!" Shiva yelled from the doorway, and Ace took off for the door.

"Hey no head starts!"

" I ain't getting tackled again!"

 **Good? Bad? Leave a review?**


End file.
